A Legend Unknown
by kingalex1234
Summary: When Lilly wakes up in the world of Avatar: The Last Airbender, she has to decide quickly if she wants to change the story, or if she should let it play out. and if she does change it, how much does she want to affect before everything she knows becomes history, and destruction is too high a risk to take.
1. Chapter 1

**Desclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The last airbender, or any of its characters**

 **Note: I rarely do this, but if you want to write the rest of the story, please read the Authors note, or at least look at the first sentence. Otherwise, have a nice day!**

Prologue

The day could have been worse, I suppose. I was unharmed…I think…though, that didn't quite explained the splitting headache. Thinking about it, though making my headache worse, whatever made my head hurt was probably what caused my amnesia. How did I get here? What happened? Why was it that my memory was so foggy?

My name is Lilly. I have brown hair that reaches to mid back, brown eyes, and a thin and curvy body. I couldn't see what was under the blanket I clung to, but whatever it was, it did nothing against the biting cold I felt. Looking around, I could see I was under a blue tent, snow was all around, and a bucket of water was next to me. I had taken a couple of sips, but it chilled me to the bone, so I didn't take it in big gulps.

For the life of me, I couldn't remember where I was, what had happened, anything within the last 24 hours of consciousness. The last thing I remembered was from 2 days ago, when my friend was obsessing over a tv show. I didn't blame her, of course, I loved the show as much as she did. That said, she could be…intense…and that was generous.

My thoughts once again shifted to the present as I shivered, hugging the blanket around me tightly. I had woken up numb, but the numbness was quickly replaced by cold. It was a wonder my face hadn't frozen off however long I was here…wherever "here" was. As it was, my nose was numb, and the only reason the rest of my face wasn't was because I kept pressing it against the blanket whenever I started losing feeling. Not that it helped too much.

I thought back, trying desperately to think of what might have happened. The only thing I remembered were flashes…and they weren't too helpful.

I could remember voices. Everything felt heavy, I couldn't move a muscle at first, but very slowly I regained feeling. My head throbbed, but it was numb, but besides that I also heard someone speaking. I tried to listen to the words.

"Will she be ok?" a young girl asked

"I can't say for certain Katara" that was an older voice, but also female "she seems to be healing well"

I came out of my thoughts. Katara…why was the name so familiar?

I thought back to the show, hoping my last memory would help…I remember sitting on my couch with my friend, my eyes glued to cartoon characters on the screen.

"I wish our lives could be like that" she said

"you want to be in the middle of a war?" I asked, a hint of teasing in my voice.

"no, silly! The other parts!" she replied excitedly "exploring the world, seeing people do things we can only dream of, being able to save the world-"

"so, to be in the middle of a war" I couldn't keep the laughter out of my voice

"I'd gladly take a war over Algebra" I groaned. We were both in high school, and math had hit us hard. Sometimes it felt great to be 16, and others…well…

"yea…I guess I do kind of wish I could be in a world like that" I said "by the way, who's your favorite character? Mines Ty Lee"

"you only say that because she uses gymnastics to fight" my friend replied. It was true, Ty Lee wasn't exactly my favorite, but she was someone I wanted to be. Using my natural ability to fight…I had broken several bones trying to learn it, but I had mimicked many moves I had seen Ty Lee use…though, I still couldn't get the pressure points right.

"you still haven't answered the question" I said, looking at her.

She looked thoughtful "hmm…I'd have to go with…"

Katara!

The tent flaps opened as I saw a head peek in, and I recognized her immediately. As my vison grew dark, I saw her turn and call for someone. One last thought passed through my mind before I passed out. I knew why I recognized her…I was in the Avatar world.

 **Note: I know this is long, but if you don't feel like reading it, skip to the last paragraph**

 **Hi all! The reason I had struggled so much with this is because there were several things that will make this a lot harder to write. First off is it's a tv series, so I've never experienced any part of it as an engaged person, it was a story that's laid out flat. Which brings me to the second point, characters. The characters are easy enough to portray, and I know more or less the personality of each, but I've had few more than a hand full of characters at any time that weren't my own, so writing them can be tough. The next one, which can be fixed, is that I don't quite remember the whole series. In fact, there are many points that I've completely forgotten, and having to watch half an hour just to write a story is rather…unappealing.**

 **That brings me to the final and most important reason I am hesitant to write this. As I said, there's no first or second person experience, a show is third person only, unless narrated into second. Which leaves the problem of story bending. Though my final resolve, and much of my inspiration, comes from a different fanfiction, that fanfiction brought to my attention something I've never had to deal with: changing a story as a character. If I write this story, much of it will stay the same, but for me to write it, especially if I am to write it well, some of it needs to change. I have a few things I know of that I want different, but some of them I don't know how to implement, or even if I should. This is where I'm stuck.**

 **Though originally I wasn't going to do this, with how well-written this prologue turned out (I thought it would be worse), I've decided that I will post this chapter, but no more until I get feedback, then I'll decide what to do.**

 **I may need help with this story, but I'll do my best without it if needed, I just want to know I'll have someone reading before I take on such a task. Normally I'd have my normal "sign off", but because of the unusual occasion, it doesn't quite strike me to do so. I want to reiterate that I need feedback of some sort, enough so that I feel I won't be writing just for myself, either in the form of a review or a pm (please don't flood me with PMs), or I may not write any more at all.**

 **Have a lovely day, and see you later!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The last Airbender, or any of its characters**

Chapter 1: A new beginning

When I woke up, I saw Katara sitting next to me. The next thing I noticed was that I was in warmer cloths. I had to figure out who to thank later for that.

"You're awake!" Katara said, smiling "I was terrified you wouldn't wake up again!"

I nodded, unable to speak. As it was, I barely kept from passing out again as the thought of where I was ran through my head. Why was I here? Actually, how was I here? What had happened that caused me to be transported to this world? I was interrupted as Katara spoke.

"Can you speak?" she asked worriedly. I realized I hadn't said a word, too lost in thought to even think about it.

"y-yes, I can" I said weakly. I was surprised at how weak my voice sounded. What had happened to put me here? I felt sore, but I largely felt ok. Nothing was broken, though I was told that I had been bruised and cut in several places, like I had been in a hurricane, or a tornado. Maybe that's what had happened..?

"What's your name?" she asked, pulling me out of my thoughts. I froze, mentally scanning the episodes I remembered for a name. I realized that, as much as I loved the series, my memory of it was fuzzy at points…that could be a good thing, I realized, or it could be bad…before I could think any further, Katara continued.

"How old are you? Where'd you come from? How'd you get here? Are you a bender?" I smiled a bit as I remembered Katara in the series, but I quickly yanked my mind back to the questions. I quickly came up with a story, just in case.

"My name is Lilly" I said "I'm 16…umm…" I thought a moment. Once again, my mind ran through the series, trying to figure out how to reply to the others. I could only answer one question. "No, I'm not a bender…I don't remember the rest"

That wasn't exactly a lie, but it wasn't the truth either. I had no idea if I was a bender or not, and I knew where I came from, but had no idea how I got here. I don't know why, but I was suddenly reminded of Ty Lee…I remembered all the gymnastic techniques, but…was I still as flexible?

I was bedridden for a couple days, with Katara and her Gran-gran, Kanna, checking up on me. Katara constantly tried to distract me by asking about my past. Careful not to expose myself until the time was right, I told her small bits, enough that she knew I was smart, I knew a lot about bending (though I never said why), and that I was flexible.

I was introduced to Sokka on the second day, but he rarely checked up on me. By the end of the first week, I couldn't tell if he hated or loved me. Once I had gotten over the initial cold, I decided to test my flexibility, asking Sokka to help. He seemed rather annoyed when I dodged almost all of his attacks. I figured he was just jealous, I would be too.

I also learned about the water tribe culture, and realized just how much I had missed in the series. It was then that a thought occurred to me: what was I going to do?

I remembered some parts of the series very well, including several times where things didn't go the way anyone wanted them to. This world seemed different than the one I knew...could I change some things?

Finally, after days of turning the thought over in my head, I came to a conclusion. Sokka and Katara had gone fishing that day. After finally landing a blow on me, Sokka seemed to lighten up, which had confirmed my Jealousy theory, and now he treated me like a little sister. Though, I was quick to remind him of my dodging skill when he tried to use me several times in demonstration for his warrior school.

They had both offered to have me come with them, and it was tempting…but I didn't want to end up soaked, and I also knew what would happen…at least, I think I knew. As I was awaiting their return, the thought once again was pushed into my mind: would I change the things I didn't want to happen? I thought long and hard about it, but I couldn't come to a conclusion. What would messing with this world do? What happens if I get back to my world and find my changes actually happened? Could I even get back to my world?

I immediately stopped my train of thought, shaking my head to stop myself from panicking. I had broken down several times when I remembered my home, my family, my friends…but I couldn't dwell on them, not with a war I wanted to end-prematurely, if possible. But could I? At the very least I needed the eclipse, and that would give me a couple months at most, probably more like a year…no, I was getting ahead of myself again.

My mind wandered back to Sokka and Katara. The two were similar to how I remember them being, but not quite. They seemed more…real. I couldn't help a giggle at the thought, of course they'd seem more real, they weren't just cartoons anymore. I winced as I shifted, causing my arm to twinge with pain. Though I had recovered nicely, I wasn't nearly as strong as I remembered, though how I was still flexible eluded me.

Over the course of the week after recovering, I had started helping with the chores. I was technically a WaterTribe member even if they hadn't given me a WaterTribe name…actually, they almost did, but I had been so startled I had tripped and nearly reinjured myself, so they never brought it up again.

I was pulled out of my thoughts as I felt a tap on my shoulder. Without thinking, I spun around, nearly tripping as I tried to stand up at the same time

"Sorry for scaring you!" Katara said "but you'll never guess what happened!"

I froze. But quickly relaxed. I was so engrossed in thought that I hadn't been paying attention, I must have missed the beam of light, or them coming back.

"What happened?" I asked, though I knew the answer. Katara immediately recounted every detail she could remember. It was kinda weird, hearing it as a story instead of watching it, but none the less I listened, rather interested in her point of view of everything. We had started heading back into the village as she finished and went to admire Appa, who was in the middle of the village.

I started wandering off, thinking about my decision. I didn't like having the knowledge of what would happen, the ability to change fate as I see fit. So, I decided that it didn't exist…well, not quite. Some things I would try to change, small things that would sort themselves out, but might make everyone more comfortable if I step in. others, I wouldn't change, lessons I knew needed to be learned…but that presented a problem. What would I do if I was faced with a death?

"Lilly?" I turned to see Katara, with Aang next to her. Before either of us could say anything, he stepped forward.

"Hi, I'm Aang!" he smiled as he held out his hand.

"I'm Lilly" I said, taking his hand and shaking it gently. For a second, I felt a rush of energy and emotion. I pulled back quickly as it threatened to overwhelm me. Aang looked surprised.

"Is something wrong?" he asked worriedly. I could see a worried look on Kataras face as well.

"No" I replied quickly "everything is fine"

Aang didn't seem convinced, but shrugged "whatever you say!" he said cheerily as he took off.

I had walked a bit away from the village, not paying attention to what happened. I knew Zuko would arrive soon, and I needed to be prepared. Suddenly, a thought struck me. What if they found out I knew? No, I couldn't let them find out on their own. If they found out, I had to tell them…

Suddenly, my thoughts were pulled away by a high-pitched noise. I turned and saw it, they had triggered a flare. Suddenly, the episode rushed back to me, and I ran back to the village, nearly slipping on the ice that I still wasn't used to.

I got back just as Katara and Aang did. I pushed my way through the forming crowd so I was near the front, right behind Sokka, who was clearly furious. I quickly tried to think of what to say…then I thought of the fire nation. My thoughts were interrupted.

"I knew it! You signaled the Fire Navy!" Sokka yelled, accusing Aang. I couldn't watch, I hatted this part. I looked down, barely tuning out the voices. I thought through everything I had learned, both from the water tribe and what happened in the series. I barely got through the thoughts before Kataras voice pierced through.

"Fine! Then I'm banished too!" she yelled "come on Aang!" she pulled him away.

Suddenly I was filled with emotion. Sadness, anger…fear? I knew everything was going to turn out ok, but…I turned and walked off, towards the place I had been sitting at before. I realized that I would have to change something, and remembering this scene, I realized that I needed to be ready to do that sooner rather than later. So, I needed to test my resolve. Whatever I did, I needed to be ready for Zuko.

 **Hi everyone! So, after some thinking, I realized I REALLY wanted to write more, so I decided to write this chapter. I also realized I had been restricting myself when I wrote, and with shorter chapters creating more chapters, especially with a tv series, I decided to let my writing flow free, which will result in longer chapters. Now, I'm going to continue writing, but reading other fanfiction, I realized that I might be lacking in things. So, if there was something you didn't like, I want to know, because that way I can fix it. I have a few events that I might or might not change, but for right now, the story will remain similar unless either I get struck with inspiration, or someone gives me an idea I want to use. Remember: I love criticism, reviews encourage me, and I'm open to input. Bye for now!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The last Airbender, or any of its characters**

Chapter 2: testing the waters

The soot alerted me to the arrival of the ship. At first, I had just stared at it in wonder. I had been so lost in thought, that I had almost completely forgotten where I was…well, more like when I was. I hurried over to the village, and got there just in time to see the ships crashing through the ice. I joined the crowd, watching as Zuko stepped out of his boat. The first thing I noticed was his scar, which looked so much more real in person. However, I quickly pulled my attention away as my mind started to whirl.

"I'm looking for the Avatar." He said. His voice was cold, kinda ironic for a fire bender. He looked over the crowd, then pulled Kanna towards him "he's about this old, master of all four elements." …silence. Of course, everyone else was confused, I wasn't.

I hadn't thought about what I would do, but right then, I wasn't thinking either. I chucked a snowball at him, as hard as I could…what I didn't expect was the gust of wind that followed.

My blood ran cold and time seemed to slow as everyone turned towards me. My mind raced as it tried to process what just happened. "You…you're the Avatar?"

I couldn't respond, I felt everyone looking at me. Then my mind snapped back to reality. I had to think fast, or someone would get hurt…so I said the only thing I could think of.

"Yes, I am" I responded, taking a deep breath and stepping forward "and as long as you don't hurt anyone…I'll go without a fight"

Zuko looked at me, his eyes seeming to pierce my very soul. For a moment, I thought he didn't believe me, or that he'd burn me to a crisp on the spot…but then he nodded his head, just like he did in the show…under completely different circumstances.

I let his guards take me into the ship, tuning out everything around me. I remembered very little of the episode, on the ship, but I remembered the Avatar test. I'd have to tell Iroh the truth…but, what if what I had said WAS the truth..? What if, somehow, I was the Avatar, not Aang? As I was lead to a room, I remembered Irohs character…and I made my decision.

"Please, have a seat" he said, as he took out a rock, a bowl of water, and a small candle. I sat down.

"…what's this?" I asked, knowing what the answer would be.

"A test" was his response "I want to be sure"

I took a deep breath "I…want to say something first" he looked at me, then nodded "I…I don't know what happened. I said I was the Avatar because I didn't want anyone to get hurt, but I don't know why I can air bend, I thought I couldn't bend at all."

He looked at me, and I looked back. "…you are very brave to admit that" he responded "and even braver to do what you did…but now comes the question of what happens next."

"…if you tell Zuko I'm the Avatar, I'll be shipped to the Fire Nation. Without any other element, and no control over the one I have, I'll be dead where I stand…but, if you tell him I'm not the Avatar, he'll either think you're lying, I somehow tricked you, or he'll be furious that I lied. Regardless, my odds of survival are slim" I looked up at him, and he nodded. "But…I could escape, the true Avatar would have been able to, no doubt. And though I only know air bending, I'm quite agile…"

"It would appear the choice is made for you" Iroh responded "…I'll claim you took me by surprise"

My eyes widened "t-thank you!" I said, then I bolted.

The rest is kind of a blur. I heard shouting, felt searing heat nearly consume me…but I kept running, my mind racing. Finally, I got to the deck, and slid to a stop. I had nowhere to go...then I saw the shape in the sky, it was Appa! I should have known they'd still try and rescue me. Thinking fast, and knowing my odds were slim, I jumped over the side, and straight into the water…I immediately regretted it.

The cold water shocked me, almost literally freezing my body. The cold sapped what little energy I had left, and I blacked out.

When I came to, I felt numb. I slowly opened my eyes to darkness. Was this what it felt like to die..? But as feeling slowly returned to me, I realized that I was covered head-to-toe in a blanket. I couldn't move much, but I moved enough to throw the blanket off of my eyes, and found I was in an igloo…the same one I had woken up in when I first arrived!

I could hear voices, but they were too faint to make out. I heard someone poke their head in, then quickly walk out, then more voices. While I waited for someone to come talk to me, as I myself couldn't really move, I started reorienting myself…that's when what I did fully hit me. What did Iroh tell him? Would he hunt me now, instead of Aang? …what would Aang say..?

I soon got my answer as I heard someone walk in, and tried to sit up "don't move, Katara says you're still recovering"

I slowly relaxed, staring up at the ceiling as I tried to regain my senses. Aang was quiet for a moment, before he spoke "Sokka told us everything" he said "He said the fire nation came, looking for me. He told me that he was going to fight them off, but that before he could get into position, you threw a snowball at him, and air bended. He also said that you were the Avatar, and didn't put up a fight when they took you away" he paused as he finished, and looked at me "but…I'm the Avatar, so you couldn't be…so why would you say you were?"

"…because I didn't have a good explanation" I responded weakly "…I didn't know I could air bend, I still don't know how it's possible…so, I told them I was the Avatar, the only reasonable explanation…even if it wasn't true"

I could feel his gaze, even though I couldn't see him. Then, silently, he got up and walked out. I couldn't tell if he was angry at me, or how he was feeling, but I didn't want to talk anymore, so I closed my eyes, and let the world fade away.

 **Hello everyone! I can't tell you how sorry I am that I updated so late, but I personally didn't remember this episode very well, as it has been a long time since I last watched it, and I'm too busy to watch it again. Now, originally I was going to have Lilly be a non-bender, but as I thought about it, and read a few more fan fics, I decided to make her an air bender instead. It'll add a bit more to the story, and hopefully make things more interesting. Now, I do want to take a moment and thank those who reviewed, as quite frankly, they're the only reason I've written this chapter now, and I may have completely abandoned the story otherwise. Thanks you two, hope I didn't disappoint you! Remember: I love criticism, reviews encourage me, and I'm open to input. Bye for now!**


End file.
